Elrond's Payback
by Saikagrl
Summary: Elrond decides to pay back his twin terrors.


Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own. If I was talented to write something as good as this I would not be shelling out the big bucks for college. HALDIR LIVES!!! (Along with his brothers in my room!)

Thanks to James8 for beta-ing me!

"Talking"

'Thought'

Elrond rubbed his hands over his face stopping at the top to massage his temples gently. 'Those twins' he thought grumpily, 'where do they get their ideas?' He walked into his study shutting out the world so he could sit and think quietly. He settled himself on a large chaise lounge seated next to an open window and covered his eyes. He was just beginning to relax when he heard the heavy wooden doors open and then close. Elrond smiled and moved over a bit to allow room for the one entering to sit down.

"Just like their father."

Elrond removed his arm from his eyes to glower at his wife. He tried to think of a witty remark, but in all truth, the twins were just as bad as he and Thranduil had been when they had been young. Really the trick on Arwen had been funny, if of course he had been younger, but they should have planned it when she was not wearing her newest gown.

Flashback...

Arwen smiled into the polished surface of her mirror admiring the new gown her Ada had recently gotten her. The dress was to be a common, everyday dress, but the simple yet intricate patterns made the dress more of a gown fit for a princess.

'Or me!' thought Arwen in an almost childish delight. She twirled around to watch the dress swirl around her legs, the small train of the dress made the swirl a bit uneven, but Arwen loved it. 'I have to show Ada!' She ran to the doorway and pulled open the heavy wooden doors to her room.

She was completely covered in water dripping from her hair which hung down her back on her _new dress_, there was a puddle forming around her feet soaking the train of her _new dress_, and the elegant bell sleeves of her _new dress_ were hanging heavily with water at her sides. She heard snickering down the hall to her left. Turning abruptly on her heel she headed in the direction her twin brothers could be heard at the end of the hall in the library. Without stopping to think she threw open the doors just to have feathers fall down on her and her _new dress_ from another bucket. The twins looked on from their positions on the floor and were openly laughing now, each holding his sides.

Arwen looked down at herself and the new dress she had been so proud of and then looked at her brothers heartily laughing at her distress. She stomped her foot angrily and began to scream "ADA!"

---

Elrond still seated on the couch next to Celebrian rubbed at his temples again.

"My dear husband, you will just have to accept the twins will have to grow out of this stage." Celebrian was in truth trying to sooth his anger, but it was difficult, she was not happy with them either.

"You should know better to tell me one thing when you are thinking something completely different." They sighed at the same time then turned to smile at each other.

"I best go check on Arwen, she is still very upset." Celebrian rose gracefully to her feet, "Elrohir and Elladan should be here shortly to learn of their punishment, again." She gave another audible sigh before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind her.

Elrond watched her leave and continued to think about the twins. Several minutes past before a large grin spread on his face. There was a soft knock on his study door.

'Probably hoping I won't hear them,' Elrond thought smugly. He schooled his face and in a commanding tone ordered, "Come in."

---

Elrohir and Elladan left their father's study as soon as he was finished with them, their ears burning from the scolding. Instead of wearing frowns though, they both had large smiles.

"If I knew dousing Arwen in water and feathers would finally get us sent to the borders on guard duty, I would have done it years ago!" Elrohir was absolutely beaming.

"Yeah!" Elladan agreed quickly, "we'll have to think of other things to do to her so Ada sends us out to fight orcs more often." There was a slight pause from him and then "maybe next time we could use flour… or honey so the feathers stick!"

---

Elrond escorted Celebrian and Arwen out to the courtyard to say goodbye to the twins before they left. He had had to persuade Arwen, she was still unhappy about the prank the twins had pulled, but he didn't want her to miss this. Elrohir and Elladan were finishing packing their horses and looking around waiting for the other guards to show up.

"Ada, where are the other guards?" Elladan looked at his father.

"There are no other guards."

"What?!" they asked in unison. Celebrian and Arwen both looked at him shocked that Elrond would even think about purposefully sending his sons into a dangerous position.

"There are no other guards."

The twins looked at him confused. They had been told throughout guard training to always have at least five in a group, especially when going to the boarders. That and they were still considered young guards by elvin standards.

"But Ada…"

"Only two guards are needed to watch the southwestern corner border."

"What?!" the twins cried out in unison.

"Oh, did I not tell you which boarder I was sending you to?" Elrond looked at his twins with their own innocent look. Arwen's face had become a smirk at the thought of her brothers being sent to the southwestern corner. She knew about it from hearing the guards speaking. Celebrian had relaxed when she realized what her husband was really doing to the twins.

"Ada!" Elrohir cried out, "why send us there?" As soon as he said it though he understood why Arwen was there to see them off. "Being sent to the southwestern boarder is our punishment."

Elladan was looking at his father in shock, "We'll die there if you do this!"

Elrond smiled, "Of what? There certainly are no orcs to worry about. Come to think about it, there really hasn't been anything even remotely dangerous seen on the southwestern corner border in some time."

"Boredom!" the twins spoke in unison again.

'Aahh, revenge is sweet.' Elrond smiled and thought happily, 'Still haven't lost my touch!'

Finis

Please hit the review button!! Pretty please...


End file.
